


Just The Way It Should Be

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I think about how you looked exceptionally stupid with your hat on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped this. Haha.

We're both the same, you and I.

You have it better though, Craig, way better than me.

At least you don't go home daily to continuous fights, and bruises and blood.

But I really shouldn't complain, considering that you let me shower at your house when the water back home gets cut off.

It's to the point when I start to spend too much time with you, in your tiny bedroom, while my younger sister hangs out with yours.

It was at that point when I realised my home wasn't really a home to me anymore, it was just temporary. It was at the point when I realised I've made my home you, Craig.

I didn't know how it happened, I supposed it just did, especially when I began to look at you in a different light from before.

We both knew that my feelings for you weren't exactly platonic, especially when we leant into each other and shared our secrets. I didn't want to reveal them though, my feelings for you. It would disturb the friendship between both of us.

You hoped that I won't do it. You were after all, a man of simplicity.

Besides, it would become complicated, and we didn't require such a headache, especially in such a small mountain town like South Park.

I was just comfortable in your presence, and you, mine. And that was enough. There wasn't any need to make things difficult for each other.

I watched the smoke from the cigarette we shared drifted upwards and away. Leaning against you, I pulled down my hood and smiled at you for once. You smiled back hesitantly, the slightest twitch upwards at the corner of your lips. 

"God damn you, McCormick."You said, huffing a little.

I merely chuckled under my breath, throwing my head back. You didn't like to express your emotions much, it had always been anger by default.

"Shut up, Tucker, and pass me the cig."


End file.
